


Poems about races

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2017, Australian GP, Austrian GP, Azerbijan GP, Bahrain GP, British GP, Canada GP, Chinese GP, Formula 1, Hungary GP, Monaco GP, Poems, Poetry, Russian GP, Spanish GP, races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Week late, but at least it is here. :)





	1. Australian GP

And here we are again,  
Hearing how clock slowly ticks by,  
Marking the seconds till roaring monsters will be left free,  
Here we go again letting excitment run through our veins.

Dust and roar is all you can hear,  
Keeping fingers crossed that everyone comes out alive,  
But you can see inventible happening,  
Two Viking sailing straight into each other.

Suddenly there is stops here and there,  
You even can’t keep count on them anymore,  
Rest passing them in bright mix of all the colors you can think of,  
Biggest surprise comes with pancing horse not thrwoing its rider off it.

All you can do is cheer and shout,  
Feeling happiness like never before,  
For moment you focus on radio static that plays,  
People sharing your passion and happiness.

All you can hear is greatest song,  
That is sang back at you all around the world,  
And finally you are on top of the world again.


	2. Chinese GP

Smell of warm rubber and rain is in the air  
Anticipation buzzing in your head  
Like great melody that is stuck there for days  
And it is finally reaching its crescendo 

Moment of unkown silence takes over  
Letting place be covered in rain  
Rain off plastic and metal  
Falling and flying everywhere and anywhere

Battles going on back and forth  
And you have your eyes trying to take it all in  
Fear of losing one of yours is not leaving you either  
Then you hear these words that breaks your heart  
Knowing that their heart breaks the same

And once again silver arrow pierces through the air  
Bringing the cup home where it belongs  
But there is someone breathing down their back  
And they ain’t giving up either

Putting us in place for interesting battle  
Will Pancing horse duck the arrow  
Or will it stumble over their own feet  
That is what keeps glued to screen


	3. Bahrain GP

Floodlights shining out over the battle ground  
Like thousand fireflies  
Sand quitley hitting people and cars  
Sticking to them to once feel alive

Now they have first row seats  
Time running like mad  
You can’t even blink  
You can hear loud cheers and flash of red

Suddenly time slows down  
Gravel flying in the air and raining down  
Soon followed by showers of debris  
Clothing your world in yellow for few laps

Quite buzz of the fight resounding in the crowd  
Sparks flying in the dead of night  
Showing you the most beautiful fireworks in the world

Blue starts to appear on left and right  
And for once you don’t have to sing  
Your blue flag song  
Chekered flag is weaved and you have done it once again

Floodlights go out one by one  
Leaving desert back to serenity  
Till we come back next year  
To crown new winner


	4. Russian GP

Mountains are wearing their best cloud jacket  
They also are ready to enjoy this fun  
You can already hear rushed steps back and forth  
Because panic is filling the red bull  
Like he is meeting matador that holds his life in their hands

Japanese reability bitting Spanish samurai where it hurts the most  
Leaving him stranded on the side  
Walking slowly away his thoughts fly over ocean  
To place where he will feel the real rush of adrenaline

Silver arrow shooting away between pancing horses  
Leaving them in the dust and hot air  
Debry flying high over the greys, yellows, blacks and reds  
Honey Badger smelling something grilled  
This time it being him 

Misery and despair has accended on us  
Time being slower than snail  
When everything in you wants it to move quicker

Under pressure with blue flags being waved and waved  
Temperature raising rapidly  
All the numbers and data falling in place for reds  
Still it wasn’t enough to win  
To stop the arrow that was flying too fast


	5. Spanish GP

Stary guests everywhere  
Making place look like nighty sky  
Tears are streaming down little boys face  
Because nothing hurts more than seeing fave out

Gravel flying from its place  
Because boys are playing push and pull  
Radio statistics can be heard and they say you have to push  
But somehow that doesn’t change gap at all

Grass and dirt being kicked all over smoltering hot tarmac  
From another push and pull game  
Calling each other names  
Letting adrenaline rule the brains

Hard breathing over the radio  
Making your own heart beating harder  
Finally some happiness in red corner

Push and pull game going once again  
This time with the victim sitting in its own made trap  
Run pancing horse run from silver arrow  
That follows like a shadow

And arrow pierces through the corner  
Lightly sliding past the red  
Leaving just dust in the air

Little boys face opens in a smile  
Meeting one of his idols  
Letting all of us believe  
That dreams come true


	6. Monaco GP

People brustling and rustling in this Monaco heat  
Starting in the streets once again  
First conrner is in past so quick  
While worry is swiped away for excitment

Time going slow lap by lap  
With red horses pancing at the front  
Trail of oil leading everyone to the run off  
Coating track in white smokes

Dirty air particles sticking to silver arrows  
Slowing down their usual pace and making their title slip away  
Swedish man holding on to his wild horse  
Being thrown from side to side

Temperatures raising is making some tempers raise  
Swaping places for the reds and for the bull  
Who found his way in front of arrow  
Running away from it like mad again

Hell breaking loose with car on the side  
Breaths being held  
Radio coming to alive  
Voice telling that it is fine

Hearts beating faster  
Yellows changing yellows  
Thank God  
It has eneded


	7. Canada GP

Hell breaking lose before we could even blink  
Yellow flags moving like flowers in the wind  
Shouts over the radio silence  
Anger filling people

Till we can hear voice of reason  
Piercing through this mess  
Front wing looking like a bird  
Ready to fly away

Rouge head piece sitting under bridge  
Showing how insane it is  
Red and pink fighting for a place  
Under the sun

Pancing horse falling apart  
Like our dreams and hopes  
While pink is rulling this race  
Catching most attention

Swears flying out as fast as the penalties  
Making even more room for some choice words  
What a realief to hear  
Few laps are left of this madness

What a surprise  
Silver arrows has restored usual reign


	8. Azerbijan GP

Nerves buzzing with shots of electricity  
Lights going out and all exploded  
Car parts everywhere

Orange flying past blue in seconds  
Finally doing what they have to do  
Power dropping low on car

Car falling apart into pieces  
Iceman keeping it in first ten  
Tears flowing over  
Sunnily yellow car

Pink hypemobiles fighting against Bull  
That feels the problems once again  
Finally safety coming first  
Everyone rushing to change all that was lost

Iceman speaking words of wisdom  
This is fucking stupid  
More pieces of carbon flying in the race  
So frustrating that you go red as Ferrari

Slow car of safety  
Putting everyone in the danger  
And I’m done with this

Not even gonna write the end  
Because this mess doesn't deserve more words than this


	9. Austrian GP

This race was mehhh  
Brain pulling up only blank page  
That I’m keeping open for next race


	10. British GP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week late, but at least it is here. :)

Yellow dream stopping in green land  
Paralazying everyone else  
Making nerves being sprung  
Like breaks that seem to catch fire

All we can see Is caution  
Going out of window with their brains  
Concluding in fair fight sense being unknown  
To brothers in arms fighting for the same goals

This time orange dream ending with usual phrases afterwards  
And it had such promising star shine this time

Shouts and mayhem rising from the radio  
We so would change it for static sound  
Because every heart beating in red  
Stopped beating hearing only  
Air leaving their lungs in gasp

Showing how unhuman is the silver arrows  
Once again reigning track like their own


	11. Hungary GP

Flags were flying high in the blue skies  
Giving the feeling that something good  
Was going to happen

But first corner put out the flame  
Of our hope  
Folowed by liquid spraying everywhere  
Making our lives spin out in oblivion

Anger spreading out over static noise  
But there was always present fear  
Of someone not finishing this quest

Or the one sided conversations  
That didn’t seem to reach its target  
Frustration and anger painting this day  
Seeing only tyres melting away

When the jockeys are amazing  
They can get themselves till the end  
That is story of this race


End file.
